


The Cure (Faithtale)

by earthycashew



Category: Faithtale AU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cussing, Developing Relationship, Don't Have to Know Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it would help but not necessary, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, faithtale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthycashew/pseuds/earthycashew
Summary: Young Sans has applied and was accepted into the prestigious position working alongside Dr. Gaster and his assistant, Alphys. Unsure what he'll be tasked with doing at the lab, there are "experiments" and the word "determination" being thrown around. The wall still standing, but he's glad, humans are pretty weak. Little does he know he'll be working around a certain one soon. Eventual Frans just have patience





	1. The Review

A yellow dinosaur sat at her desk humming a bright tune. She was writing diligently in her note book when she changed corse and reached for a stack of papers off to the side. She picked up the page on top and held it in front of her as her hand reached into the drawer to the right. She retrieved a wooden stamp set before re-closing and locking it.

After pressing the stamp into its contents below, she pulled it back and pressed a bright red symbol at the bottom of the page. The image resembled that of a pointed trident, but it wasn't this that suddenly caught her attention.

 _Oh!_ She thought to herself a little surprised. _Well, I'll be. The youngest student really did pass all the tests,_ She noted. _Amazing... wait,_ "Is that a skeleton?!" She uttered out loud after almost dropping the stamp.

"Oh, are those the accepted students? Anything of interest?" A curious voice came up behind her, peeking over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

"Uh yeah, they are..." She replied not taking her eyes off the paper in her hand. "Actually, I was just noticing that-" She began, looking to who it was asking.

"G-Gaster!" Her voice caught again, as her hand flew up to her chest, startled.

"Good …. Morning?" He inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Please don't do that!" Alphys scolded, taking a few breaths. "W-warn me next time," She finished in a whisper.

"I'll keep that in mind," He mused for a moment. "However, I find it interesting how easily you were to answer my question when you didn't even know it was me. My dear Ms. Alphys, if you give out sensitive information with non-personnel, it might not be in your favor," He finished much too casually.

"F-F-Fired?" She gawked, suddenly feeling uneasy in her chair, and her tail began swishing side to side nervously. She'd been warned of his nontraditional sense of humor but even after all these years, she was still tripped up at times.

"Oh Alphys, y'know I kiiiiid," He replied with a candid smirk crossing his features. She handed him over the applicant she'd been holding, " Huh, it looks we acquired quite a few candidates this year didn't we…" He said as he lifted his free hand to rest under his chin. Something suddenly, struck in his mind, "You didn't use my test did you?"

She took a deep breath to calm her stutter, "I did not," she spoke matter-of-factually.

He grunted, slightly annoyed, "Why not?"

"It was too difficult for anyone to do."

"Well, you did it."

"That's different."

"Huh, and why is that?"

"…" She didn't say anything at this.

His mind switched back to the candidates. _This test score..._ "It seems like we have a rather talented monster here don't we?" He replied, impressed, "Pretty smart for such a young age."

Her mind seemed to be on something else while she continued stamping papers, "Ahh.. yes."

"… " His gaze turned to her, not convinced with her answer, "Something wrong?"

"Not really, while he's been involved in petty crimes, nothing really noteworthy." She began stamping faster when silence settled between them.

He clutched the paper to his chest as he bent down slightly. "Miss Alphys, doing some investigation on this young man I see? Do you already want to take him under your wing?" He smirked like a child, "Come onnnnn we're pals, you can indulge me with the details, what all did we find?"

The color drained from her face, as her patience thinned. "…"

He got even closer with a curious look on his face, wondering if she was going to spill what was on her mind.

"You know, you can be rather over bear-"

"Morning you two, time for breakfast?" A monster from a small group, all in lab coats like themselves, shouted over to them to get their attention. The rest of the group nodded with him in unison as the picture of tasty hot foods filled their minds.

Gaster smiled back, eager to join them. "But of course, we'll be right behind you," He waved back, and with a small wave, the group then headed towards the cafeteria.

"Time to go get my treat," Gaster spoke, mostly to himself.

"You sure do love food.." Alphys smirked, looking over at him. She began tucking away her supplies and some paperwork to get going.

"Well, food does supply nutrition to the body," He paused for a moment in thought. "Just as a power station requires gas, or coal to power its turbines, we have to support our bodies," He lowered the paper. "Go on, you need to get something too."

"Alright," She replied, her gaze turned back to her desk.

 _Today is going to be a good day,_ Gaster thought to himself as he set the paper back down on the desk. His palm remained pressed against it as the picture of a young skeleton looked back.

 _This time for sure,_ A smile grew on his face at the anticipation of victory. _We are going to find it, I can feel it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**  
>  Back on the grind again! Eyo! I know if you are from my "Time to Get Merry" story you've heard me talking about it only like a billion times heh... I've been wanting to get back to this story, re-edit and change a lot from the current chapters. 
> 
> I realized after coming back that there were even a few things from the first two chapters I wanted to change as well. Just, quite a bit of changing which I'm excited about. :O
> 
>  **Credits**  
>  FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr  
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
>  **Social**  
> [Two Sugars Please](https://ko-fi.com/U7U6IYCP) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Earthycashew?lang=en) / [Official Youtube trailer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx_1wxIzSfA) / [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/earthycashew2) / [Calling for oc's](https://earthycashew.tumblr.com/post/175867652724/call-for-ocs-d)
> 
> ### 


	2. Accepted

"I was accepted," Sans brought up suddenly.

Papyrus's juvenile face stopped chewing on his breakfast cereal. He stared at the back of the newspaper Sans was reading. "What?" He asked through a full mouth.

Sans lowered his paper. "I got accepted," He repeated. He lifted his black coffee up and took a small sip, allowing the liquid to warm his insides.

"When?"

"Yesterday, they said to stop by that way today," Sans answered, still holding his coffee in his free hand. He blew on it a little, steam coming from the top. A smile tickling at the edges of his face. He couldn't lie to himself, he was surprised when he got the call.

"How?"

"By phone."

"Why?"

"… I guess they liked my report…?" He retorted. He pressed his eyebrows together and looked at Papyrus.

Papyrus's face stopped moving and his eyes began widening as the realization hit him.

"What?!" He yelped, his partially unchewed cereal flying forward. He slammed his fist down on the table, spilling his bowl as well, while his other hand remained secured to his spoon.

Sans held up his paper to shield himself from the onslaught of round cereal pellets flying through the air. A smile crept onto his face, "What, nothing to say? Not even a congratulations or I'm proud of you big bro? I'm hurt" He joked.

Papyrus's mouth hung open.

Sans's placed his hand up under his chin and smirked at his younger brother, "You didn't think I was going to pass did you…"

At this, Papyrus was quick to recover, "Well no- I mean n-no that's not what I mean!" He stumbled over his words. He held up his free hand in defense, "I swear I didn't think that. I believe in you Sans! I promise!" He stuttered.

Sans eyelids lowered, the smile still there, "Uh- huh did you now… you're very convincing."

Papyrus stood up in his chair, his full support on the table, "It's just that… I heard that his tests are really tough," Papyrus countered. "At least that's what Ms. Tori has said. That most people fail early on trying to get work in his lab." Papyrus exhaled and set his bowl right side up. "… Aren't you afraid though? I heard that Dr. Gaster is really scary," He huffed out.

Sans shrugged it off. "No worries Paps. I passed this test, but you're right, this is only step one." He rubbed his temples together, "There's still a lot more to do unfortunately but that's fine. As the saying goes, I didn't come this far, to only get this far right?"

Papyrus's eyes once again grew in size, admiration for his brother growing with every passing second. His eyes twinkled like that of the night sky as wonderful thoughts crossed his mind. "Nyeeeeeeeeeh," He hummed quietly, shifting lower into his seat.

Sans chuckled at Papyrus until he noticed his brother slipping lower in his seat. He looked at Paps in confusion at that moment, wondering what he was thinking. He took another sip of his coffee as Papyrus dropped from his chair and scurried out of the kitchen.

Papyrus's small feet tapped against the tile floor as he scurried down the hall. "What- where are you…" Sans began to ask until he realized his brother was gone- "Going…" Just after that came a loud slam of Papyrus's room door. He continued to look at the entranceway but after a few moments, he grew bored and his gaze trailed back to the paper. An article on the following side caught his attention and he began reading.

  


* * *

_**Today in Monsterville!**_

__

__

_A local farmer reported to officials of some graffiti on the Wall's Eastside, written in human dialect. It's not yet determined if this was a prank by some mischievous monsters or by an actual human. The graffiti was found yesterday morning but the police reassures the citizens that no one can get past the wall, neither humans nor monsters. However, if anyone has information…_

* * *

The article continued on, providing names and numbers to which people could provide anything they knew. As well as a possible cash reward for anything that helped identify the guilty parties.

 _Seems like anything will make news_ , He thought a little disgruntled. _I can't tell if they're trying to distract the public or just giving them more to worry about..._

__

__

_The wall has stood strong for at least 150 years and yet we still don't communicate with humans, not that much anyways_ , He tapped his fingers against the side of the ceramic cup, allowing the soft clink to take up the silent air. _Only Asgore passes through the wall, and that's only to try and keep up trade negotiations._

He raised an eyebrow in thought. _But is it even worth it? They usually don't have anything that great. I mean.. they can't even use magic,_ He sighed dejectedly. _Humans are very different from monsters.. huh,_ At this, a chuckle escaped. _If humans can't use magic though.. then I bet their bodies react to things differently than monsters… I wonder if they…_ His eyes lifted from the paper and over to their small table by the corner of the room.

A small piece of wooden decor adorned it with a glass vase filled with pebbles and flowers. There was also a picture of himself with Papyrus. To the side was a rock with two googly eyes glued it, not proportionate to each other, and at the back a black case filled with miscellaneous office supplies. Above this, a gust of wind caught the soft blue curtains, revealing a sunny window. _Heh, It's a dangerous thought. But I understand if someone would be willing to go that far in order to protect the ones they hold dear._

__

__

_Still,_ he rested his chin on the back of his hand again and set the paper down. _I don't think I'd go as far as human experimentation._ He messed with the edge of the newspaper. _Well… maybe if it was for Papyrus… Though, he definitely wouldn't approve of something like that. He's always putting others before himself,_ He chuckled good-naturedly.

He lifted his gaze when he heard a distant thump down the hallway. His chair rattled against the floor with the following thump. His expression went blank. _What…. is about to happen-_

The thumps only became louder, "Oh shi-" And within seconds his eyes shot to the coffee in front of him. He thrust both arms forward and lifted the hot brew to the sky as a smaller skeleton ran up against the table, almost knocking it over. His younger brother's energy was back and crazier than ever as the Paps scrambled to gain his footing.

"What are you- Paps get off the table, you're not an animal!" he retorted lowering the coffee to a part of the table that Papyrus couldn't reach.

Before Sans could object again, the younger skeleton brought up a paper in front of him to show Sans. A look of pure joy and excitement covered his features, his eyes glowing even brighter than before.

"Are you even listening to m-" Sans stopped as the paper was shoved into his face and he was forced to look at Papyrus's art piece.

The picture showed a poorly drawn older Skeleton with both hands on his hips. The words, " Congratulations, you did it!" Was scrawled around and next to the skeleton along with some yellow flowers and green shrubbery at his shoes.

His younger brother waited with a proud look on his face to see San's reaction to his masterpiece. "Ta- Da!" He exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I had originally planned to make this 6- 7 chapters. lol that's cute. If anyone reading this knows how to switch chapters between FF Doc Manager, copy-pasting it, to Archive or vice versa but KEEPING any italics/ bolding please send help :O . 
> 
> **Credits**  
>  FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr  
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
>  **Social**  
> [Two Sugars Please](https://ko-fi.com/U7U6IYCP) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Earthycashew?lang=en) / [Official Youtube trailer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx_1wxIzSfA) / [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/earthycashew2) / [Calling for oc's](https://earthycashew.tumblr.com/post/175867652724/call-for-ocs-d)
> 
> ### 


	3. The Trek

Sans looked at the art piece for a second, no words coming to his mouth.

Papyrus hesitated and his arms began losing energy from knowing his brother wasn't thrilled with his present. A look of disappointment crossed his face until-

"You rascal!" Sans chuckled, grabbing his brother's small frame and pulling him in for a hug. "I love it!" He replied, and began giving his brother a loving noogie.

"Hey! Let me go, I have to go get ready for school!" Papyrus chuckled, pulling away from Sans.

"Well hurry up!" Sans chuckled, letting go of his brother.

Papyrus ran towards his bedroom once more, while Sans retrieved the cleaner and paper towels from underneath the kitchen sink. He started with the cereal mess and made his way to the dishes. After finishing up the last few plates, he put the table spread back together. Lastly, He folded up his newspaper and tossed it into the wastebasket by the pantry.

Just as he was lacing up his mid tops, Papyrus burst out of his bedroom and down the hall to the front door. A skip remained in his step as he bounded down the hall and stopped just before his big brother with an expectant look on his face.

"Teeth brushed?"

"Yes."

"Nightclothes put away?"

"Yep!"

"Room tidied up?"

"Not a sock to be found!"

"Hair brushed?"

"Sannnsssssss," Papyrus whined jokingly.

"Right right, I'm the only one with the golden locks."

Papyrus rolled his eyes, "Cmooonnn big bro," Papyrus whined.

"Alright alright…" Sans took a deep breath.

Papyrus clenched his small hands into fists of excitement, his eyes twinkling at his brother.

"Up high!" Sans held up his hand much higher than Papyrus.

Papyrus ducked low and sprung up, just meeting Sans hand with his own, and an audible _clap_ was heard.

"Down low!" Sans held both hands this time, out just below his knees.

For the next minute or so, Sans and Papyrus went back and forth with their traditional morning clap exchange.

"The great and powerful Papyrus is ready to conquer the day!" Papyrus announced, springing for the door so he could open it.

"Op op, your jacket!" Sans warned pulling it down from the coat rack and holding it up to Papyrus.

"But Sans, the cold doesn't- op op op today could be the day you get a cold young man," The younger brother huffed but slipped both arms in quickly without another word. He threw the door open and lunged outside, making footprints in the snow with his oversized boots.

Sans shielded his eyes instinctively, "They came to plow snow early it looks like," Sans thought out loud.

"Let's go, let's go!" Papyrus pulled at Sans sleeve when he was taking too long. He was admiring their small yard, one tree poking through the ground. It was a lemon tree, one that his friend's Muffet and Grillby had given him as a house warming gift.

"What's your rush?" Sans chuckled, having to quicken his pace to keep up with Papyrus.

"Nothing…" Papyrus dodged suddenly, looking forward at their path, making their way to the school.

Sans huffed inwardly, thinking of a particular student he might have been referring to. He was hoping not-

"Undyne wants to make potions in the playground before school..." Paps released in one breath.

"…" _Of course, it's Undyne,_ He thought as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. Undyne was a… "good" kid? Maybe? But Papyrus loved hanging out with her none the less.

When the two of them got together, he was always having to watch them, mostly to keep Undyne from breaking anything. It was rather unfortunate, some of the parents looked down on Undyne and he did feel bad for her. She had been held back in Kindergarten… twice. He could only imagine her home life but none the less he had to keep a sharp eye on her and make sure she didn't burn the house down. Most of the time, they just enjoyed mushing together whatever leftover vegetables they could find in the fridge but sometimes they actually tried to make food and that's when it got dangerous.

Sans mentally prepared himself for the next weekend Papyrus and her would hang out. The grill was already being mentioned a few times, apparently, Undyne had mentioned wanting to barbeque her enemies tears.

"There's the grand bell!" Papyrus interrupted with a squeak. The bell was hanging from a large tower that loomed about 100 yards over the school. It was rung when school began and was dismissed for the day. The school was still a good walking distance but once over the hill, you could see the entrance way once the bell was in site. Excitement filled his steps as he sprinted closer.

Sans suddenly had to pick up his pace to keep up with the younger skeleton. Making their way up over the hill, Sans spotted a particular woman greeting children out front. As soon as the woman spotted Sans, her face lit up happily and she waved him over. He had never planned to go any other direction, but he felt butterflies in his stomach none the less. "Gmorning Ms. Toriel," He replied as he came up. Papy had run up ahead of him and already gripped her in a tight hug.

"Hello Sans," She called out as she patted Papyrus on the head. "And one of my star pupils, are we ready to learn today?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes Mam Ms. Toriel!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly. She could tell he was looking for a certain someone. "Undyne said she is waiting inside, that you have to go and find her," Toriel replied chuckling. Papyrus smiled even bigger as he raced inside.

Sans felt let down a little, Papy decided today was a day he didn't need to say goodbye to his brother he supposed-

"Oh wait!" Papyrus yelled halfway to the door and turned around. He ran back to Sans and gave him a big hug, "Good luck today!" Papyrus yipped and turned on his heel, heading back inside.

Sans smiled to himself as he embraced Paps right back and watched him disappear.

"I never had the chance to say thank you," Sans replied sheepishly, suddenly unable to hold eye contact with the goat woman before him.

"For what?" she inquired as she greeted another young student into the school. She brushed off a few snowflakes from their jacket before they headed inside.

"Oh uh, for applying to the lab. They called me a few days ago to tell me the good news and asked me to come by today, that's where I'm headed after this," He continued sheepishly.

"I simply suggested it," Toriel corrected. "You're a bright young man. Although I'm not going lie, I'm a little surprised that they accepted you," Toriel commented.

Sans felt his breath catch, "I'm- I'm sorry what, you're surprised that they-" 

"-I kid I kid, I wanted to lighten the mood," She interrupted him, letting a chuckle escape. "I feel like you have a huge cloud hanging over you and I don't like seeing that with my friends."

Sans let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Oh boy Tori- Ms. Toriel I mean, you tripped me up for a second," Sans let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. They continued talking for a bit about what he was hoping for when he was officially on the team. He was really excited and before he knew it, his initial nervousness of getting one on one time with Toriel had subsided and he was just happy to be talking to a friend. Before he knew it, the bell rang announcing class would be starting.

His shoulders fell a bit but he didn't let Toriel see it. "Have a good day Ms. Toriel," He replied, waiving and starting to head back up to the hill.

"You as well, good luck today," She called and headed inside. It wasn't often they got to talk just the two of them. Most everyone loved Toriel so parents and staff would often be out there in the morning talking with her as well. He didn't mind as most of the staff and parents he'd come to know as well. A new principal had been hired a couple of months back and he began noticing that he was out there a lot of times with her which he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

A nasty gust of wind blew through Sans, knocking him out of his thoughts. He gripped his coat closer and allowed his steps to pick up a little. The walk to Papyrus's school wasn't that bad, but the trek to work, he'd have to get used to that. Unfortunately with his odds and ends jobs he'd held for the last couple years, he had enough for rent and food but a vehicle? That was just out of the question at least for now. he knew that with this job opportunity was a godsend and he wasn't about to let it escape him without a fight. He owed it not only to his brother but to himself, he'd always looked at the lab as some unreachable career but the pieces seemed to be falling into place.

* * *

_"Oh Sans, that's silly. If anything, you're overqualified," Tori had gone on for some time, doting on the young skeleton to his dismay. On that day, he was getting ready to take Paps on a late lunching for doing well on a spelling test. Grillby was a bartender there in the evenings so getting his friend a discount on his meals when he came by was not an issue._

__

_He rolled his eyes when she had said this, "We're almost the same age, and I think we can agree that you're pretty smart too," He had smirked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I know you like being a teacher, but I'm sure the pay would be better," He replied simply, waiting for Papyrus to get his things together._

__

_"Oh I'm sure you're right on that, I could probably make more money in jail than being a teacher," and she stopped while chuckles between the two of them filled the air for a moment. "But.... I love my job here, I wouldn't give it up for the world. Helping mold tomorrow's minds is such an honor. Maybe I'll learn a thing or two from you, just promise me one thing," Tori became very serious suddenly._

__

_Sans felt his throat catch, he wasn't one for making promises anymore, "What's wrong?"_

__

__

_"Don't trust an atom, they make up everything," Tori winked with a smirk already playing across her face._

__

__

_Oh sweet Asgore, I think I'm in love, he thought to himself feeling his heart skip a beat._

__

__

_As soon as he was about to make a pun on pi and not arguing with it cause it's irrational, a student came up asking for something. With that, she left him to wait alone for his brother, and he sighed as he wondered why it was he just couldn't get the courage to ask her if she was-_

__

* * *

__

"Oof," He grumbled as he collided against someone and fell back. The ever familiar _crunch_ sounded out as he fell to the ground and was met with snow landing on his clothes.

"O-o-oh my, I'm so sorry," The voice spoke from the monster that he had hit, and the yellow reptile looked down at him apologetically. She stammered for a moment before finding her voice again and offered him a hand up. "I'm not the strongest, b-but I think I can manage to h-help you up. Again... sorry," She spoke again.

"No need to apologize, you didn't do it on purpose, I mean we would both know if that had happened," Sans joked but almost regretted the decision gauging Alphys's reaction. "I meant that as a jo-"

"O-o-oh that's right. Y-you're the new student, w-well one of them," She chuckled at this, she wasn't sure herself why she had. Possibly another nervous defense mechanism, "Y-you have a low tolerance for attacks, if ... I'm not mistaken... but anyway, you're here to meet with the other students no and sign some papers? I'm not gonna lie, I almost forgot about that today," Alphys chuckled awkwardly. By the time she realized what she was saying probably wasn't appropriate nor should she be delving that information in public space, she tried to steer the conversation elsewhere as what Gaster had mentioned earlier ran through her mind.

"I hope so," Sans smirked, "I don't want to be wrapping paper, I'm not good at that." This girl seemed like a mess and the last thing he wanted to do was get her any more upset than she looked.

"... Why would you be wrapping- Oh... wait was that a pun?" Alphys almost deadpanned.

"Well it was, until you kind of said that it wa-..." Sans started chuckling, changing gears. "I guess it was pretty tear-able huh?"

"Oh my my, no, I uh... I liked it..." She was trying but she knew by his raised brow that she was doing a bad job.

"Eh, it's okay, nobody really likes these 'ole puns except my brother's kinder garden teacher," He smirked, even more, when her eyes lit up.

"Oh! Ms. Toriel, yes yes I've seen her around the lab before. She was chaperoning on one of the field trips with some older kids from the nearby school if I'm not mistaken, she seems sweet," she spoke as she clasped her hands together.

Just as Alphys was about to mention something else, the pager at her hip sounded off and she took a peek at the screen. "Oh boy, that's Dr. Gaster, I better get going. It was nice meeting you, I'm Alphys," Alphys replied before turning and heading inside.

"I'm Sans- oh wait, so then you are the person behind th...-," Sans stopped mid-sentence, realizing she was already out of earshot. He cocked an eyebrow at her as she hurried inside, _How peculiar, she seems a little less confident than in her works..._ He thought to himself before rolling his eyes and sticking his hands in his pocket.

Though the area was relatively quiet, he could see a small gathering of individuals just inside the main building, he assumed it was the other accepted students.

He took a deep breath before heading inside, thankful that no one seemed to pay any attention to the snow that flew in with him. He dusted himself free of the remaining white flakes before taking a look around. Everyone seemed more interested in talking with potential sponsors and which field they would be specializing in.

It wasn't long before the majority of students were chaperoned into a room to one end of the large coridor they had all entered into. The room that the group was escorted into opened up into a rather large auditorium that lead down to a small stage with a mic at the front. To the side was laid out a large assortment of snacks and baked goods with lemon water in a large glass pitcher.

"Well, they sure didn't want us getting to the food yet did they?" He heard a voice joke next to him.

###  **_Deleted Scene (Grammar mistakes and spelling errors will be present)_ **

_This thought snapped him back, and he realized, he was getting close and didn't want to have to back track. This was going to be his time. No more distractions, no more letting the past get to him or the fact that he knows he had to grow up too fast cause of their father-_

****

****

__

__

__

__

_"Hey!" A voice called out and stopped Sans in his tracks. His head shot up looking around._

__

__

_"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya" A monster walked up to him, looking apologetic._

__

__

_Sans noticed that the young woman was dressed in a lab coat, a rather tall rabbit with black spectacles that looked a little too small for her face._

__

__

_"You're one of the accepted students, no?" She asked curiously. "I've seen you before, you take a younger skeleton to school I think"_

__

__

_"… I do" He replied, getting lost in the building behind her. It was bigger than he remembered. He could have been biased though, knowing he'd have to work there now. Or rather, hopefully, he'd get to work there._

__

__

_"Wow, you are young." She paused to take a drag from her cigarette, "It feels like we just hire you guys younger and younger. What are you, 17- 18?" She asked._

__

__

_He gulped, the slight interrogation of his age not helping his nerves. "U-uh 18"_

__

__

_She noticed this, "Don't worry, it's not that bad. He can be a little intimidating but it's a front, he loves all his employees. I think you'll fit right in" She continued and dropped the cigarette she had just finished to the ground to stump it out. "I gotta get going though. If Alphys sees me smoking again, she'll kill me" She placed her arms near her face in feigned horror._

__

__

_"Can't you smell cigarette smoke- Hey hey, I didn't say she didn't know, as long as she doesn't see me smoking" She smirked. She held out her hand, "I'm Pandola by the way, nice to meet you-_

__

__

_"Sans" He answered back and extended his hand to shake hers._

__

__

_"Got it, Sans" She finished making a mental note, "Well I better get going. Good luck today" She called and heading off to another part of the lab. The place was pretty big, a couple of entrances adorned the front. He was headed to the main entrance now, towards the general inquiry._

__

__

_He brushed off some stray flakes of snow before entering through the main door._

__

__

_The room was illuminated by windows towards the roof, letting in light from the outside. Carpeted in a deep blue pattern, a large desk sat in the center, circular in shape. The secretary sat to one side, typing away at a keyboard. From the entrance, he noticed she had longer than normal nails with colorful art decorating the tips._

__

__

_Her fluffy arctic fur was brushed back in a headband, and her ears flicked upward when she heard the wind howling at the front entrance._

__

__

_Sans rushed inside but realized his attempt to keep the snow at bay was futile when the sliding doors peeled open on both sides. His shoes tracked in the white flurries which he began stomping them clean, to the side._

__

__

_After recovering some of his warmth, he finally noticed someone was looking at him. "Sorry" He recovered quickly and bounded up to the counter._

__

__

_She hummed in response but flicked back to her screen when she asked for his name. She clicked open some tabs and typed in some more information. "There we are, Sans" She read from his file._

__

__

_He nodded in her direction, "I was told to come back by today"_

__

__

_She flipped through some papers on her desk. After she was satisfied with the one her hand landed on, she pulled it from the others. "Ah yes yes." She replied, mostly to herself. "Please have a seat over there, I'll call you back up in just a second"_

__

__

_Sans nodded again and turned around to occupy one of the seats in the corner. All the chairs sat against the wall, a potted plant separating every third chair. The entire room was empty save for the skeleton and the dog monster at the desk or so he thought-_

__

__

_"I've been expecting you"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny thing, I didn't think I was going to change much this chapter, but...... I did the exact opposite. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to it while also being really scared, I understand some might not like the new direction the story will take, while others might get mad I'm re-doing chapters. I'm excited about how the story is going to flow from here on out. 
> 
> Also, I believe there was one more comment left on the old ch. 3? I apologize, I meant to copy paste it, so I could copy it here to acknowledge that I didn't want to delete it. :/
> 
>  **Credits**  
>  FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr  
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
>  **Social**  
> [Two Sugars Please](https://ko-fi.com/U7U6IYCP) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Earthycashew?lang=en) / [Official Youtube trailer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx_1wxIzSfA) / [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/earthycashew2) / [Calling for oc's](https://earthycashew.tumblr.com/post/175867652724/call-for-ocs-d)
> 
> ### 


	4. The Introduction

Sans flipped his gaze to the young fellow next to him, a smile of sarcasm crossing the monster's face.

"Who needs to eat at 8 in the morning, food is for quitters after all," Sans shrugged with a smirk of his own.

"I mean we're only here to work right?" The cat monster replied. "Let's see if I can grab some tho," He spoke before walking away towards the table.

Sans smirked even more once he noticed the guy had grabbed one of the paper plates set up, only to put a mountain of finger foods atop it. The plate bulged under the weight but the pride on the young cat's face wasn't being challenged by anyone.

Sans found himself a seat off to one side near one of the windows. He decided his nerves wouldn't allow for him to eat anything more than what he'd had this morning. He ended up looking over his shoulder back towards the door and watched as more students and scientists filed in. Some of the scientists had folders piled under their arms stuffed with papers. His gaze kept going and landed on a bunny filing in with a rather formfitting top and dress pants. He cocked a brow when he noticed her twisting another monsters fingers backward. She had a large smirk playing across her face as she did this, and he had a smile as well though it was pained looking.

"..." Sans paused, noticing a few of her colleagues joking with both monsters. Just as he was about to ask someone a few seats down from him what was going on, he heard a tapping noise come from the mic at the other end of the room.

"Can I get everyone's attention, now that the few last students have decided to join us," A tall skeleton called from the podium. He left the mic in it's stand as he turned to address the room, and made eye contact with Sans as well as a few other students who had obviously been the reason the meeting hadn't begun earlier.

"Also, can we please try not to scare any of the new students off, this early on. I believe graduating college will be excruciating enough, let alone being tortured by any of the lab techs, thank you." The gentlemen spoke from the front, eyeing the rabbit monster who had finally let go of who'd she'd been torturing.

"Of course sir, wouldn't want to scare off any students from Chara University, the most _prestigious_ college," She crossed her arms, holding back any expression she had previously displayed. She then went to lean against the back wall next to a few of her other colleagues.

"I'm very impressed with your sarcasm Mrs. Scarlet ... Now, I should introduce myself... I'm Dr. Gaster, as some of you may already know. Head of the entire lab, I oversee most of the experiments, lab samples, autopsies, and of course, making sure we have the grant money to do any of this. Or as others would refer to it, the most exciting part of the job." Gaster smirked good-naturedly when a few of the scientists chuckled.

Gaster then brought out some flash cards he had in his coat pocket but most of the time he looked around the room, taking in the faces of the new students before him.

Dr. Gaster continued on for some time, going over basic rules, dress code, where to report problems, and of course, how scheduling would work. Not everyone in that room had applied to be Dr. Gaster's assistant but the fact that there was going to be more than one, intimidated Sans but at the same time, fueled his inner fire. He looked around the room to notice most of the students looked older than him and wondered if age was going to win out over him. Being young had its advantages but with age usually came life experiences and reading a book couldn't cover everything.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, before looking up to realize that the tall skeleton from the podium was staring down at him, giving him a raised eyebrow in suspicion. "Were you sleeping, young man?" The taller skeleton inquired, a dark look on his face.

"D-Dr. Gaster," Sans fumbled his words for a moment, before standing to his feet to properly acknowledge the Dr. before him. "Of course not, I was uh... getting lost in thought, I apologize," Sans held his hand out to shake hands with Dr. Gaster.

Gaster stared at his hand for a moment. "Apology accepted young man, no need to trip over your words, we won't bite, well I can't promise anything for her," He snickered over at the young lady next to him.

"... " She simply gave him a look. "He has some mild germaphobic habits, you'll have to excuse him," She spoke up, stepping forward to shake hands with Sans.

Sans blinked in surprise a few times, but not upset, "That's okay" he replied, taking her hand instead. "I was wondering-"

"Well I'll be, we're competing for the same spot," the young skeleton was interrupted as a certain cat monster, came busting through the crowd behind Gaster and Alphys. He had a look that could only be described as shit eating.

"Competing is not the right word, my position is open to more than one applicant which means you might just be moved to another department," Gaster clarified in a warning tone. His eyes flicked upward as he began looking for something in the room.

"So when do we start so I can wipe that grin off your face," Sans returned with a smirk of his own. Both men crossed their arms, gauging one another.

"Maybe you should introduce yourselves to each other, considering you will be working... together," the Dr. smirked at the crestfallen looks that flashed across the two gentlemen. Gaster and Alphys turned away for a moment when someone came up with a concern with their internship.

"Sans, Sans the skeleton," Sans replied holding his hand out.

"Skitch," the cat monster returned, taking his hand, "You've got quite a girlish handshake, what is this, our first date?" Skitch rolled the toothpick around in his mouth, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess you never get past the first date to know the difference," Sans returned the look.

They remained at a standstill, sending daggers to one another until the two scientists turned back to them. They immediately disbanded their silent battle and gave their full attention back, waiting for orders.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, You already know I'm Dr. Gaster, and this is my colleague, Alphys, who specializes in medical engineering here at the lab,"

"So it was you! I read some of your articles of the work you did on the Core, truly incredible stuff... it's a shame the funding was cut," Sans suddenly spoke up.

Alphys looked taken aback, "T-thank you, uhm, o-of course, Dr. Gaster headed the project. I ran into quite a few problems that he helped with. I was really proud of that one though," Alphys beamed.

"Yeah, Alphys had to chase our donor's away, it was a shame really," Gaster smirked at the slightly annoyed look that crossed Alphys's face. She huffed though it didn't look like his comment had affected her.

"So it looks like you're interning for Baile, Skitch, that's quite the accomplishment," Gaster spoke with surprise. "That's where I graduated from, I can only imagine if any of the professors are still left from when I attended," Gaster continued, his thoughts retreating back to his college days. "Oh wait, do they still do the hazing ritual with trying to put students on the school statue?" He inquired.

Skitch laughed for a moment, wiping a tear away. "They did mention that one when I was a freshman but they've changed the tradition since then. See _now_ they-" before Skitch could continue, Alphys excused herself from the group and dragged Sans along with her.

__"Is everything okay Ms. Alphys?" Sans inquired once they had made it out into the hallway, where the crowd had thinned out significantly._ _

__"Oh don't worry, I just thought you needed a stretch," Alphys remarked, "Well, that and crowds spike my anxiety sometimes."_ _

__"Oh well I'm sorry about that," Sans replied tucking his free hand into his pocket. "Quite some prestigious colleges mentioned back there," Sans tossed his thumb over his shoulder, back towards the auditorium._ _

__"You're not wrong, is that a problem? I happened to graduate from Baile as well," Alphys pulled out her handheld to sketch a few notes that she wanted to remember later._ _

__Sans held his hands up in surrender, "Oh no no! Excuse my phrasing, I'm just a little _surprised_ you guys considered someone who isn't in school," He spoke casually._ _

__"Cause you dropped out? "Alphys clarified, looking up from her tablet, touch pen in hand._ _

__"Well yeah... that's exactly what I meant," Sans chuckled._ _

__"Do those other students intimidate you because of that?" Alphys inquired._ _

__Sans looked away for a moment, thinking, "No, not really. It just means I have to work that much harder to prove I belong here... I guess."_ _

__Sans shrugged as he said this, following her over to one of the tables near the reception desk. He thanked her and accepted the small cup of coffee she offered while she decorated her hot tea with too much sweetener._ _

__"Would you like some tea with that sugar?" Sans chuckled, still wondering where Alphys had been going with that question._ _

__Alphys smirked at this. "O-oh uh yeah... Funny you say that. Dr. Gaster asked me the same thing the first time drinks had been brought in by one of my colleagues. Everyone here gets a kick that I'm the only scientist who drinks tea more than coffee," Alphys finished stirring her drink together and took a long-awaited sip, enjoying the warmth. "Well, one of the only ones," She corrected herself._ _

__"Well, it sounds like Dr. Gaster and I might be along just fine then," Sans smirked as they made their way to one of the windows at the front. Most of the faculty were busy with introductions so only the receptionist busy at their computer occupied the area. After some time, silence settled in the air as they both got lost in their own thoughts._ _

__"I want your input on something," Alphys started, and waited for a nod from Sans before continuing. "Do you think even the worst person can change…? that everyone can be a good person if they just try?"_ _

__"...?" Sans shot a raised eyebrow over to the reptile next to him. He paused for a second as he wasn't sure how to answer this as his mind reverted to the worst possible scenario. Feelings of abandonment, struggling to care for his brother for so many years, but his mind also wandered to humans. That the reason monsters weren't as advanced as a society as they could be was from humans cutting off resources. Did someone like that deserve another chance?_ _

__"hmmm," She smirked, "Him either." Alphys took another sip of her tea before chuckling. "Dr. Gaster and that feeling of his, I guess he was right... again," she huffed to herself._ _

__"Wait but I-"_ _

__The pager at Alphys's hip once again chimed in, interrupting Sans mid-sentence. "He's calling us back, wants to make one final announcement, We better get going."_ _

__"Oh geez, did I fail?" Sans asked, exhausted already._ _

__"Well I'll have to see... talk to the Dr. himself," Alphys smirked, clicking her nails against her mug in a sinister fashion._ _

__"Please tell me that's a joke..."_ _

__"Sans, you were accepted. I get the feeling you don't think that, but you are in fact, one of the many accepted students in that other room," She raised her eyebrow at him, almost in concern. "Now the test is, how far will you go to keep it?"_ _

__"Whatever it takes Ms. Alphys, "holding the door open for her to enter. "You have no idea how ecstatic I was when I got this call, I'm not giving it up that easily, especially not to some feline in an orange jumpsuit," Sans spoke as the two drew closer._ _

__"Why do I get the feeling these next six months are going to drag on," Gaster replied almost pained. "Before you two get at each other's throats, I think it's time I called this meeting to a close."_ _

__With that, everyone took their seats, the two boys sitting near Alphys as Gaster took to the stage once more. "I want to thank you all for coming today and I hope everyone at least got some information out of it," He spoke, sweeping his gaze across the room. He continued on for some time, making sure everyone got with the appropriate people, should there be any paperwork left that needed dealing with._ _

__Sans noticed Alphys was once again on her tablet, he wondered how many of these she'd been too? How many students had she taken under her wing but then left?_ _

__He announced work for all the students would start first thing in the morning, and to bring determined spirits with them. "The break room is stocked with complimentary coffee, the finest board of directors will allow." He smirked, holding his half-empty mug up for emphasis._ _

__Not long after, everyone began filing out for the day, Gaster attempted to shake all the new student's hands as well as chat personally with each one. He made it a priority to begin memorizing their names as well as making sure they knew they could come to him with any problems or concerns._ _

__"I think that does it for everyone," Alphys let out a yawn as she let the soothing cracks fill the air as he twisted her stiff limbs._ _

__"I think so too, also a good place to call it for the day. You sent the boys home already, right?" Gaster asked as he began collecting some of the leftover fliers that had been left on the snack table._ _

__"I did sir."_ _

__"Skitch seems like a good kid, a little too eager to get to point B though. I'm afraid patience definitely isn't in his genes..." Gaster thought out loud as he helped Alphys put up some of the chairs. "Did you happen to notice... what was his name... Pudger?"_ _

__"Graduated from the University of Waterfall a couple of years ago. Let go from the local pharmaceutical company after it came to light that he was involved in that scandal with hiking prices on medicines that were traded with the surface I believe," Alphys commented, reading from her tablet of notes._ _

__"Yeah okay, I was right then. Skitch told me about the incident, and I was wondering if it was Pudger that was one of the employees let go. Apparently, his parents wanted him to apply for an internship there first but shuffled him over here once word got out and the pharmacy company didn't look so hot anymore."_ _

__"So they're judging an entire company from a few bad apples, that's not fair," Alphys replied in slight annoyance._ _

__"Eh, a few _hundred_ bad apples... and the media didn't exactly help," Gaster spoke monotone. "We'll have to keep an eye on these three. They all answered differently, I like having such differing opinions on the team."_ _

__Alphys smirked, "We'll see won't we?"_ _

__"By the way, did you make Sans think you were taking notes on him and sending them to me... He had a look when y'all came back..." Gaster catching Alphys from the corner of his eye._ _

__"I may have pulled out my tablet more than I needed to... I mean how _else_ would I have sent you his answer to your question..." Alphys smirked even more._ _

__"I think I've influenced you too much. Plus didn't he answer _exactly_ how you did when I asked you on your first day?" He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "I remember that day so well... you were such a mess."_ _

__"I can feel the love Dr.," Alphys smirked even more as they finished up straightening the chairs._ _

__"Cmon, let's go see what the other's have to say," Gaster wiped his forehead from the accumulated sweat and the two headed towards the break room._ _

**  
**

###  _**Deleted Scene** (grammar mistakes and spelling errors will be present)_

_He turned a little to the side, his face adorned with a rather creepy smile. "Test one, failed…" He replied, marking something on a clipboard he held in his hand._

_Sans felt his face drop. For what He thought to himself. He looked around almost expecting someone to pop up with a camera and shout Cut. At least he'd know it was some silly performance but to his dismay, not such actions happened._

_"I'm your boss, you call me Dr. Gaster, I was testing you… shame" The smirk quickly came back to his face as he wrote some more notes on the clipboard. "Don't worry, this paper is for a project I'm working on, you merely reminded me of something I needed to write down for it"_

_Sans felt his nerves loosen a little at this. He quickened his pace when he noticed Dr. Gaster was a bit ahead of him._

_"Oh, and I apologize for the surprise, I went downstairs to get coffee and happened to see you. I've heard a good bit about you from my assistant Miss Alphys. Since I was down here, I figured I'd .. go ahead and introduce myself." Gaster continued._

_"I noticed you don't have your coffee…" Sans said._

_"Oh no no" Gaster winked, "That's where we're headed" He chuckled. "After a good breakfast, some coffee always soothes the soul" He hummed. He slipped to the left, opening a door and allowing Sans to enter first. "Don't worry, this is just the break room" Gaster spoke in Sans direction._

_Sans was a little curious why he'd worry about the break room as he entered until he noticed some construction on the far side._

_Gaster headed towards the coffee maker in the far corner, a few tables and chairs in the way. It was decent sized for a break room, and a few other associates in lab coats had already filled some of the tables. They were talking amongst themselves and nibbling on some snacks. "How do you like your coffee?" Gaster asked, reaching inside one of the higher cabinets and retrieving a simple white mug. He closed the cabinet back and retrieved the coffee pot, filling the mug with the familiar black liquid. The smell of coffee seemed to only strengthen as he added condiments to his hot drink._

_"It's such a brew-tiful outside, no caffeine needed" Sans replied with a cheeky grin._

_"…" Gaster didn't break his stare and if anything it felt more intense now._

_"I had coffee this morning, but thank you" Sans finished quickly._

_Gaster huffed. "Oh shame. Well.. I'm sure someone end up finishing up this day old coffee." He re-closed the cabinets and put away the flavorings._

_Sans stood over to the side, getting out of the way of a few exiting employees. His eyes lingered on a few of them, noticing the plastic name tags pinned to their uniforms._

_"Come along my dear boy" Gaster called, motioning towards the other exit. His steps were so rhythmic it looked like he was hovering towards the door. As he opened it, his eyes turned and waited for the younger skeleton._

_Sans perked up at this and headed towards Gaster "Coming" He replied, catching the door with his hand and following behind._

_Gaster sipped at the warm liquid in his hands as Sans noticed he was softly humming a beat that had been popular well before his time. He found himself finishing the lyrics to the song in his own head. He proceeded to tuck his hands in his pants pockets and pulled his scarf a little tighter around his neck. A few scientists passed by on his right, one of them winked at him and he noticed it was the girl from earlier. He felt his cheeks light up for a moment-_

_"Sans, I have a question for you" Gaster interrupted. Gaster hadn't noticed their exchange and he sighed in relief._

_"Of course" Sans walked up to stand next to him. The Dr was a good double his size and if he had turned he would have loomed over him like a large shadow._

_Both of them stood before a large window that almost stretched to the corners of the wall it was against. It displayed a beautiful view of the garden out front, covered in golden yellow flowers. A fountain lay in the middle and a few monsters sat on the benches surrounding it._

_The stone benches showed much age, green vines and white flowers licking at their base. The fountain even had a few chunks of concrete missing. A plethora of vines snacked in and out of the holes towards the outer edges but some of them had new crispy brown shoots. The water that fed these vines dribbled from the top peacefully, but the sun had to melt most of its icy outer coat to sustain life._

_"…" Gaster stayed quiet for a moment while he washed some thoughts around in his head. He took another drink of the coffee before clearing his throat to speak._

_Sans was peering at the fountain outside, that was where he had met Pandola. He could almost see a black patch in the snow, where she had put her cigarette out. His eyes once again wondered to the other scientists from the break room. Seeing their name tags and knowing they had a place secured here for them. He wished they could get the small talk over with. He wanted to know for sure that he had a spot on the team. He was still in his clothes he'd came in, not a lab coat… or whatever the uniform he would be wearing, he didn't care. He was slightly on edge but he also appreciated Gaster walking him around and offering beverages. He knew this was just politeness but it did help ease the tension._

_"Do you think even the worst person can change…? that everyone can be a good person if they just try?" He asked._

_Sans paused for a second. He wasn't sure how to answer this. He liked to believe that most people were good, that even if led off the main path a few times, they could come back and still have a good conscience. But even the worst person? His thoughts turned dark when he wondered of Papyrus. He looked away from Gaster worried that his eye might have started to glow blue during this thought. That would be a truly awful person to hurt someone has sweet and innocent as Papyrus. Surely, someone, that evil couldn't be saved but in all honesty, he'd never really thought about it. People can have changes of heart but once they'd crossed a line that dark in the sand, he wasn't sure he cared._

_"Me either" Gaster chuckled though something about his tone seemed dark._

_"No but I- " The beeper at Gaster's side echoed a loud noise interrupting Sans. Plucking it out of his pocket, he turned it over and read the screen. "Oh perfect, Alphys is ready" He hummed out loud. "Here's the office number she's in. Just take the elevator upstairs and it's down the hall on the left" Gaster replied. He quickly wrote the number on a receipt he had in his pocket and handed it to the confused Sans._

_"Wh-what, aren't you- Sans my boy I believe in you. I do, "youngest accepted student here" first of it's kind. It means you're a bright kid with a plethora of opportunities at your fingertips."_

_"A single walk upstairs should trip the mind of such a bright applicant? I think not. I know you can do it" He gave a thumbs up and turned around before Sans could object. He began to walk further down the large corridor in another direction. "I have some business to attend to, Alphys will show you around some more and have you sign some final paperwork" Gaster replied over his shoulder. He stopped and turned back around. "No lab coat though, you have to earn this bad boy" He gestured._

_Sans still had bewildered feeling while he clutched the receipt paper tighter in his hand. "I mean if you don't think you can handle that… there are plenty of exits. Remember, we have cameras everywhere" Gaster replied and Sans swore he saw one of his eyes glow for a moment._

_He nodded curtly as Gaster walked out of site, scribbling some more notes down as he disappeared._

_Sans remained still, half expecting Gaster to pop back around the corner and tell him something else._

_The hall remained empty though. He had a moment to himself and took a deep breath to allow everything to sink in. Gaster himself had said the words so casually that Sans wondered maybe he hadn't meant to. Final paperwork, FINAL paperwork?!_

_A smile crept to the edges of Sans face. It was finally here. Everything he had been studying and trying for the past couple months. He hadn't known what the test would bring and he skimmed several topics and subjects. Almost all his life he'd spent reading and was ever curious to learn more but that didn't stop him from hitting the books. He'd spent countless nights having only coffee for dinner and staying up until the sun rose through his window. He honestly reading over any scrap of material he could find. So many mornings of having to fake it with Papyrus that he was fine and wasn't tired or worried about the coming test. The many months of reading and caffeine had blurred together._

_But, it had finally paid off. "I won't let you down" He spoke in a hushed voice, thinking not only of Dr. Gaster but his brother too. At this, he headed towards the elevators._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O So much editingggggggg hnnnng. As always, if you see any errors, feel free to hollar', PM, comment whatever. Also hi, if you're coming from FF, how are ya'? I'm still learning this site, so give me some time to work out all the mess. 
> 
> **Credits**  
>  FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr  
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
> **Social**  
> [Two Sugars Please](https://ko-fi.com/U7U6IYCP) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Earthycashew?lang=en) / [Official Youtube trailer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx_1wxIzSfA) / [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/earthycashew2) / [Calling for oc's](https://earthycashew.tumblr.com/post/175867652724/call-for-ocs-d)
> 
> ### 


	5. First Day

Sans audibly groaned as he pressed the snooze a few more times.

However, once the second alarm sounded off, he peeled his hand from his pillow and smacked the top of the alarm clock. Once silenced, all that was left in the room was the soft tick of the smaller second hand. He used his other hand to fumble with the string attached to the lamp on the nightstand for a moment. The piercing light hit the back of his eyelids and he did his best to shield them. His blue tongue flopped up and down in his mouth, realizing it felt dry. He took a large gulp of water from the glass nearby and took a few deep breaths.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and allowed a yawn to escape as he pulled the pink fuzzy slippers from underneath his bed, slipping them on. Without even thinking, he felt his limbs stretching towards the ceiling, a soft click was heard as his joints popped in resistance. Suddenly a dark roast scent entered his nostrils and he lifted his head slightly. His half-lidded eye lights made their way to the door. He was scratching along the grooves of his rib cage as he took in the smell of black coffee with sugar and burning smoke-

"Wait,  _what_?" Sans was kicked from his drowsy thoughts when he noticed there was definitely something burning in the kitchen. He caught himself before falling to the floor and stumbled to his door. The smell only grew stronger the closer he got and with it, the rise of panic.

"Papyrus!" He called out hysterically. He rested his hand on the entrance way as he prepared himself for the mess that would be in the kitchen.

"Oh! Gmorning big bro!" Papyrus called happily from the stove. He was standing on a wooden stool, and an oversized chefs hat sat atop his head. A black spatula was clutched in his hand as he moved something around in the pan. "Did the smell of breakfast wake you up?" He looked at Sans, beaming with pride.

Sans didn't answer at first as he skimmed the kitchen.  _What did he burn_ \- oh. A stack of blackened pancakes sat in a pile next to Papyrus. He was currently flipping another one onto the plate, it's outer edges were still smoking. The skeleton suppressed a chuckle as felt his shoulders relax when he saw nothing was on fire. "Yes, how did you know," He sighed in relief. He pulled out a seat from the table and sat down.

"I got up extra early to make you breakfast, I wanted you to sleep in," Papyrus asked when he noticed Sans suppressing another yawn.

"Eh… I slept okay, especially when I woke up to the smell of breakfast being made." Sans waived him off not wanting to worry his little brother, "I mean... only if you made my morning joe," Sans replied over his shoulder. He had already seen the full pot of coffee and was eager to take a swig. With how he was feeling, he could go for the whole pitcher but resisted the urge.

"But of course, and just how you like it." Papyrus scrambled off the stool at a frightening speed, the seat teetering to two legs for a moment.

"Papyrus care-" a tall mug of coffee was set before him, "-ful.." He finished. His eyes narrowed in Papyrus's direction before eyeing the coffee a moment. He nervously brought the ceramic mug it to his lips and took a sip. He internally flinched at the amount of sugar he tasted but continued drinking none the less.

As Sans was siping his sugary beverage, Paps went about humming to himself. He sat down with the biggest grin on his face and the plate of pancakes but a few bites in, realized his creation wasn't very edible. His eyes grew in size when he worried how Sans would react to his failed dish but Sans saw what was happening a mile away.

He was quick to sweep the burnt cakes to the side and offer a bowl of cereal to him in exchange. "I figured you might want something to eat while the pancakes cooled," Sans smirked.

Paps face lit up at this, "Of course, but did you like the coffee?" Paps asked with curiosity as he munched on a huge mouthful of Japple Aacks.

After downing the last few drops of the coffee for emphasis, he gave Paps a thumbs up. He put his mug in the sink and left Paps to finish breakfast while he got ready.

* * *

Sans stood before the mirror as he buttoned up the sleeves to his black long sleeve dress shirt and fussed for a moment with the cuffs. He pulled a tie from a drawer to the far end of the room but after fumbling with it a bit, it still remained undone. He took a peek at some videos on UnderTube, and was able to get it to at least look presentable. He had a pair of dress pants with large pockets and the sneakers he'd worn from yesterday before he considered himself ready to go.

He messed with his tie a little more, already wishing for the scarf.  _Okay, pep talk,_ he thought to himself. "This is a great opportunity, working for Dr. Gaster is insane. After I nail this internship, I'll be bringing in enough money to make life a little easier for us." Sans clenched his fist, he hated living so tight and getting assistance wasn't as easy anymore after the big pharma scandal. Living paycheck to paycheck didn't even come close to the stress he felt at the first of the month.

 _Maybe I could even bring funding back to the Core project,_ He thought for a moment.  _After all, six months will pass by in a breeze once I get the hang of things._

He sighed for a moment,  _no_ , he needed to stick to safer venues, hoping and pleading for an abandoned project probably wasn't the smartest financial choice. He chuckled to himself, "Bonnabell would be so proud right now." The purple bunny was saving up to expand her family's shop, and she was working at the diner these days alongside Grillby and a few others.

He picked up a card from the corner that had been folded. While the nightstand contained a plethora of paper scraps, he immediately spotted it from the rest. He opened it up to reveal the encouraging message Muffet had written him for his first day.

 

 _We can't direct the wind, but we can adjust the sails. Also, I hope you break a leg, I mean go break a leg_  ~ Muffet.

 

Sans couldn't help the smirk that played across his face. As he was tucking the note into his wallet, his mind absently ventured to the wall and noticed the time.

He shook his head, coming back to reality, "Papyrus, you ready I hope?" Sans called from the hallway as he headed towards the front door. He stopped at the kitchen noticing Papyrus had stopped eating. At that very moment, his younger brother's mouth hung open and his eyes were fully engrossed in a bright picture book in front of him. It was full of cartoon versions of various monsters and basic facts about them. He could only read some of the words but he loved the pictures.

"Papyrus! You're still in your jammies! Let's gooo," Sans barked, but not as harshly as he wanted.

Papyrus shot his head up, and dropped the book, almost spilling his cereal. "Sorry! I'm almost done!" Papyrus countered and finished up his breakfast. He dropped the bowl and spoon in the sink and rushed to his room.

Sans finished up the last of the dishes and just as he was wiping his hands dry with the kitchen towel, he heard the  _thump-thump_ of Papyrus's large boots bounding down the hallway. He already had his coat on this time, and after a rushed clap session, they bounded out the door.

The Sun had not peaked yet, leaving it very dark out. Sans noticed his breath creating pools of fog as he walked next to Papyrus and his younger brother enjoyed it to no end.

They peeked over the hill, and Sans sighed in relief when he noticed Toriel was surrounded by parents, deep in conversation. He was running tight on time and just as he watched to ensure Paps had made it to the group, he stiffened a little when he noticed the new principle was in the mix. He stood a little too close to Toriel but Sans merely huffed, he had more important things to worry about than his stupid jealousy.

As soon as Paps waved back to Sans, the older skeleton headed out. The wind had tousled his tie to the point of no return, so he folded it up and tucked it into his back pocket as he drew near the entrance of the lab. He reluctantly withdrew his phone to look at the time but before he headed inside, he took a moment to settle his nerves at a fountain he saw. It was off to the side and frozen over, but a few people surrounded it, smoking cigarettes and talking amongst themselves. They seemed to pay him no mind as he walked up which he was grateful for.

After asking someone in the group, he was briefed that most of the staff were up to their eyes in work with all the new interns. He rushed inside begrudgingly, hoping he wasn't one of the last interns to show up.

"No running please," He heard behind him as he scurried past and up the stairs to find Gaster. As soon as he made it up to the second floor, he was immediately bombarded with questions that he didn't have time to answer. As he opened his mouth to ask them what was going on, a stack of files busting with papers was thrown into his arms. He blinked for a moment as he registered that Alphyss had been the one to stack the papers into his arms. "Dr. Alphys, wha-"

"If you don't mind, Dr. Gaster is weeks behind on filing away some paperwork. I've been too busy to even  _think_  of touching a filing cabinet, and I remembered about you and Skitch coming in. The perfect first assignment, you can get acquainted with our filing system while also giving you and Skitch time to get to know each other." Alphys had the largest and cheesiest grin plastered on her face.

He coughed back a joke about giving them busy work for their first assignment as he got a better grip on the stack of files, "Uh... sounds good Dr. Alphyss. if you don't mind just pointing me in the right direction."

"Oh perfect, thank you so much," and with that, she sent him away with directions. The rest of the day involved him putting various files away and completing some work orders that mysteriously ended up on his plate.

* * *

_Well at least the workday's almost over,_ Sans thought to himself as he stood and placed his hands on his hips. He took a moment to stretch his spine as much as he could before he stood away from his desk. He had melted the past couple of hours at it, finishing up other paperwork given to him. He meandered down the hallway to check in with Gaster and Alphys when he heard them talking. He paused for a moment when he noticed they were bickering over a number. He knew where this number was written and scurried away to obtain the note, thinking it would make a good impression.

He nodded his head to a few interns he'd met earlier in the day, and quickened his pace when he drew near. He was able to flag someone down to let him in, and after thanking them, he immediately ran inside. If he remembered correctly, it was stuck to the whiteboard across the room. Just as he could almost reach it, his side hit hard against a metal surface and it tumbled over while he grabbed his side in pain. He hissed through clenched teeth and scolded himself for being too careless to turn on the lights. As he recovered, he reached his free hand out until he hit a wall and traced along until he hit the available light switch.

Taking a moment to rub the sore spot on his hip he looked back to see what he had hit and noticed it was a set of metal drawers on wheels. Each of the 3 drawers had a spinning combination lock attached but for some reason, the bottom one hadn't been locked. Thus, that drawer now lay open, and it's contents had spilled out. He decided to pick the set of drawers upright and huffed for a moment to get a good grip on the handles. After uprighting it, he knelt down and began picking up the miscellaneous office items that had spilled out, along with some playing cards. As his hand reached for the last playing card, he noticed it wasn't a card but in fact a picture.

 _Huh,_ he thought curiously as he picked it up,  _What an odd looking monster,_ _It kinda looks like..._ he felt his breath catch suddenly as he fell back. He tried to let go of the picture, throw it, whatever to get it away but the picture remained clenched in his hand. "Is that... "  _A human?_  He couldn't speak the last part. Almost afraid something would happen should he utter that word allowed.

 _But why are they in that tube?_ His eyes became pinpoints, from what little he had read, humans couldn't breathe in water so why was this one in a tube of it? It looked like a structure that connected to other tubes filled with water around the room. Like some type of hamster cage setup. She had brown hair that reached to her shoulders and was wrapped entirely in white… cloth? It didn't look like bandages but possibly some sort of white fabric that had been ripped several times.  _Had she tried escaping?_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts,  _this doesn't make sense_.  _Humans can't get past the wall… right?_  He thought back to the article this morning.  _It has stood strong for over 100 years, no humans can get through,_ the article had read.

Sure it was possible that there were pictures of humans from before the wall had been built, but something just felt off about this whole thing. Like maybe this wasn't a picture that was over 100 years old... that this human was in fact on  _their_  side of the wall.  _Is it possible..._ "What if they're not the only one..."

"What if who's not the only one?" A voice came from behind him in the doorway.

With a motion too fast to comprehend, he bumped the drawer closed and pocketed the picture, his fist almost piercing through the material of his dress pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**  
>  Holy Gamoly... We are back? I think? The updates are going to remain slow but at least not forgotten.
> 
> I've been dealing with personal stuff, and had to take a break for a couple of weeks from writing, there was another character I ended up not liking in my story anymore, AGAIN, but instead of re-doing even more, I've decided to keep them in and work with what I got. I finally sat down and made a rough outline of chapters 5 through 15 so hopefully, that will help with keeping filler down to a minimum. Once I get to 15 I'll finally be working with all new material and I'm excited about that. So I'm back, although I'm still working through some bumps in the story but so far I'm pretty happy with everything.
> 
> Also, as far as right now, I'm only introducing one OC, and everyone else is canon in the original game. So once you figure out my oc, and go "wait there's someone else", then you'll have to wait and see ;O
> 
> Hmmm... also Toriel has hurt other than just not teaching human children, I wonder why... actually, most of you probably have an idea of where I'm going with that so I'm not going to act too mysterious about it lol.
> 
>  **Credits**  
>  FaithTale AU belongs to momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr  
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
>  **Social**  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Earthycashew?lang=en) / [Official Youtube trailer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx_1wxIzSfA) / [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/naclcashew) / [Calling for oc's](https://earthycashew.tumblr.com/post/175867652724/call-for-ocs-d) / Early Access (Coming Soon)
> 
> ### 


End file.
